


Love and Cock Cookies

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Sex, Cookies, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Sex Shop/Landscaper, landscaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will runs a landscaping business that happens to be next door to a sex shop that also sells naughty baked goods. Hannibal has been sending him gifts since the moment they met, and Will's just about had enough. Right? Then why does the cookie he gets this time make his heart beat faster?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 249





	Love and Cock Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaynaVile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/gifts).



> I saw a post on tumblr about landscaper/sex shop owner beng the new tattoo artist/flower shop. This was the result. 
> 
> Thank you to LaynaVile for encouraging me to finish this. *hugs*
> 
> Enjoy.

“Will, you got another one.”

Will looked up to see Beverly, his best friend of ten years and co-owner in Graham Landscapes, holding a box labeled “Unique Deliciousness” and blushed as she set it on his desk.

“I’m not opening it.”

She grinned. “He took the time to make you a sexy cookie, or maybe even a cake. You’d better open it so I can eat it like the other ones while I laugh at how uncomfortable you are.”

Unique Deliciousness was and had been the bane of his existence for the last few months. The owner, Hannibal Lecter, had developed something of a crush on him the day he opened up the sexy bakery/sex shop next door and despite Will’s obvious annoyance sent him sexy pastries once a week.

Mostly because when he’d first opened up there was no bakery part of Unique Deliciousness and Will had been so angry getting sex toys as presents that Lecter inexplicably started baking him ass cakes and cookies shaped like cocks. 

Hannibal wasn’t subtle, not even a little, and no matter how many times Will said he wasn’t interested he persisted.

Will’s cheeks burned as he opened the pink box and was surprised to see what was inside.

A cookie shaped like a heart with his name on it, beautifully scrawled, and as Will lifted the sweet into his hands he smiled.

“Boring,” Bev sighed, “Just let me—“

He pulled the cookie to his chest. “No! I...I want this one.”

Bev grinned. “Oh?”

“I just...it’s...”

“Did all the cock cookies and butt cakes finally wear you down?”

Will blushed. “Shut up.”

She shook her head. “Nope, not gonna happen. I’ve been desperately hoping for this day for almost four months. Poor Hannibal is so goddamn thirsty every time he sees you I started bringing him coffee in the morning to quench his thirst. Poor thing didn’t quite believe me that the sexy cakes weren’t your thing.”

He blinked. “Wait, what?”

She leaned against his desk. “So I told him to try something else. Looks like he finally listened.”

Will suddenly felt weird. “So you put him up to this?”

“No, no! Don’t you dare backslide into loneliness again, Graham! I told him to be more subtle weeks ago. I didn’t make him give you that.”

He looked at the cookie in his hands. “Oh.”

“You like him, Will. We all know you do. You hardly ever say two words to anyone and just yesterday you bickered with him for almost an hour about serial killers.”

He blushed. “I...I just think the western world idolizes them too much and the mov—-”

Bev put her hands on the table hard. “No. You’re not changing the subject. You might’ve hated him when this all began but you like him. Now eat your pretty cookie and go next door to tell him that while I talk to the hot widow that he sent over here who wants to completely redo her entire backyard.”

Will bit into the cookie and moaned. “Fuck that’s good.”

“It better be,” she joked, “That cookie is made with weeks worth of sexual frustration and pining. Who knows how long Hannibal spent perfecting the taste.”

Will looked down at the cookie again.

“He’s way out of my league. I don’t even understand why he...”

“Newsflash, Will. You’re hot. I know you don’t believe that but you are. Now...what’re you gonna do?”

He looked at her. “I don’t know.”

She sighed. “Yes, you do.”

Will took another bite. The sweet flavor made his tastebuds sing. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down his heart as it beat wildly in his chest. 

“Will....” 

He opened his eyes again slowly and smiled at her. “If you’re about to say I told you so...” 

She grabbed his arm and leaned in smiling. “I told you so,” she said, “But I also told you from the very first sex toy that this one’s a keeper. Go get your man.” 

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I...I want to do something first. You know that little bush he keeps outside his store? I....can you keep him occcupied for a while?” 

Bev grinned, let go of his arm, and saluted. “I’m on it, Boss.” 

He watched her go and still didn’t feel all the ready for this. 

Hannibal was...a lot. He wouldn’t fit all that easily into Will’s life, and this whole thing could blow up in both their faces, but as he looked at the half eaten cookie in his hand he knew that it was more than a crush. 

No one would spend months trying to woo someone with sexy pastries and sex toys for a crush. You didn’t even do that for just a quick roll in the hay. He opened his desk drawer and blushed at the pile of note cards he’d kept for what felt like forever. 

Will had every single card Hannibal had put in with his “gifts” and as he looked into the box he realised that this was the only one that didn’t come with a salacious note. 

He let out a long breath. 

“Okay.” 

The tools he needed wouldn’t be far, and it shouldn’t take too long. 

He could do this. 

He grabbed his shears, both sizes, and headed outside. The round bush that Hannibal kept in front of his place seemed like a beacon to Will as he made his way toward the little thing. He put the small shears down and began to trim. 

The process wouldn’t take too long, all he needed was to--- 

“Will?” 

Will dropped his shears, startled, and glared at Bev who stood behind Hannibal in the store doorway. She held up her hands, looking apologetic. 

“I...” 

“What are you doing?” 

He blushed. “I was...responding to your...cookie.” 

Hannibal frowned, stepping back, and stared at the half made heart Will had begun. “You...you’re making a heart?” 

He felt like his face was on fire. “Um...yeah.” 

Hannibal’s smile made Will’s heart beat faster. “I see,” he said, looking at the bush again, “May I watch?” 

Will nodded. 

He spent the next half hour painstakingly making the heart, and neither of them noticed when Bev left. Will had a thin sheen of sweat on his brow by the time he finished, and when he felt Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder he shivered. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” he said, suddenly nervous, “I...I liked the cookie.” 

“I can tell.” 

“Hannibal, I---” he began, turning, but was cut off by Hannibal’s mouth touching his. 

The feeling of Hannibal’s lips on his own made Will moan and pull him closer. 

This was what they should’ve been doing for months. 

How stupid had he been? 

Will fought to catch his breath when they parted, smiling as he stared into Hannibal’s eyes, and the surprised sweetness he’d seen before was now replaced by the lust he’d seen since the minute they’d met. 

“I apologize for my fumbled pursuit of your favor,” Hannibal said, reaching out to touch Wil’s cheek, “I must confess I’ve never felt such an immediate attraction and sending the sex toys seemed appropriate at the time. I had plenty of them, and...” 

Will kissed him again, pulling on the red sweater he wore, and when they broke for breath again he felt Hannibal’s hardness against his thigh. “I...I kept them,” he confessed, cheeks flushed, “I kept all of them...and every time I use them I think of you. Hannibal---” 

Hannibal turned and pushed Will against the wall outside his store, growling as he kissed him again. Will was shaking, desperate for more,and knew if they continued he’d cum in his pants like a teenager. 

Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart, gasping for breath. 

Bev was leaning against the heart bush’s flowerpot, her smile so wide Will knew he’d hear about this for the rest of his life. “Unless you boys are cool with being arrested for public indecency, I think you’d best continue this inside. I’m sure Hannibal’s got...plenty...of things in there to last the rest of the afternoon and maybe into tonight. And I’ve cleared your schedule, Will. No need to thank me.” 

Will blushed, burying his face into Hannibal’s neck. 

“Thank you, Beverly,” Hannibal purred, “We will do just that.” 

“Erase any pictures you have on your phone,” Will mumbled, “Or I’m not gonna invite you to the wedding.” 

Bev let out a chuckle and held up her phone. “Wedding bells, already? I’ll sacrifice my invite in order to keep this day immortalized on my phone. Have a good time, Will.” 

She winked. 

He let out a breath against Hannibal’s neck. “That was humiliating.” 

“Was it?” 

Will lifted his head. “I...” 

Hannibal’s fingers brushed along Will’s lips. “Would you be...inclined...so spend the afternoon with me, Will?” 

Will licked at his finger. “Yes,” he whispered, “I...fuck yes.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and led them into his shop. Will had only been here once to yell at him for all the sex toys, but suddenly felt as if it were the first time. 

He heard the door lock behind them and turned to see Hannibal leaned against the door. 

“I confess I’ve had...many a fantasy about this moment...you...me...and a room full of possibilities.” 

Will walked back to him again, standing just out of reach, and held out his hand. 

“Lead the way.” 

Hannibal smiled and took his hand. 

“How often did you use the toys? Every evening?” 

Will licked his lips. “And sometimes during the day. I...there’s this one...the purple one? It’s...sort of my favorite.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand. “I had that made specifically for you,” he whispered, “And...the design is...also specific.” 

He felt his cock twitch. “You...” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and brought it to the front of his trousers. He was hard as rock and Will moaned. “I had hoped that if I never was allowed in your bed at least a part of me would be.” 

“Hannibal...” 

“Will...I do not want this to be a tawdry affair,” he whispered, “I...I...” 

Will smiled, undoing the front of his trousers. “How about...we start at tawdry...and end the night with dinner? Maybe a little dancing?” 

Hannibal groaned as Will’s hand came around his cock. 

“Yes,” he sighed, “Yes, that...sounds...lovely.” 

Will pressed a kiss to his mouth again. “And we can save the toys for another time. I want you, just you.” 

Hannibal lips were red with kisses as he smiled. “And I you,” he said, “That is all I’ve wanted since that first day. Will...” 

He began to stroke Hannibal’s cock and his own was aching so much he could hardly stand. “Don’t,” he said, fighting to catch his breath, “It’s already so much I don’t know if I can handle anything else. Just...let me touch you.” 

Hannibal nodded as Will pressed their foreheads together. He fumbled for Will’s fly, and the minute his hand was inside Will let out a guttural groan. “Oh fuck,” he gasped, “Fuck, fuck...” 

“You’re just as large as I thought you’d be,” he whispered, staring into Wil’s eyes, “And...your penis is...exquisite.” 

“Hannibal....” 

“Shh...” 

They stroked each other slowly, almost too slow, and the kisses grew more heated as they stayed pressed to the front door. Will couldn’t stop, didn’t want to, and when he came in Hannibal’s hand he let out a sob it felt so amazing. 

“Yes....” 

“Fuck, god...I...” 

“Do you wish to....” 

He nodded mutely, pulling his hand away, and Hannibal led them across the store into an office that was way too classy for a sex shop. There was a leather couch against the first wall, and Will threw off every bit of clothes he had on before he lay down. 

Hannibal opened up one of six boxes that were on the desk, and grabbed a few things before he looked at Will again. His eyes were filled with a hunger Will had never seen directed at him, and his cock ached as he watched Hannibal pull the red sweater over his head. 

“You’re so beautiful, Will,” he purred, walking over, “So...” 

“Please,” he begged, “I...” 

He nodded, taking off everything else, and when he stood in front of Will completely naked Will couldn’t help but stare at his cock. He’d seen that cock so many times, felt the length and girth inside him, but nothing could’ve prepared him for how beautiful it was. 

“Fuck.” 

Hannibal knelt at the end of the couch and stared at him. “Open your legs.” 

Will’s whole body was shaking as he opened his legs, and he stared down just as Hannibal pulled him closer to the edge. “Hannibal, what are...” 

The minute Hannibal’s tongue was inside him he cried out, groaning, and the relentless thrusts that began made his whole body sing. “Fuck, fuck...oh god...” 

Hannibal ate him out like a starving man, never letting up, and Will was a half sobbed mess as he tried valiantly to cum again so soon. He knew after today he’d never be able to feel this kind of pleasure from anyone else, and realized he didn’t care. 

This was where he was meant to be. 

Right here, right now. 

He was shaking when Hannibal pulled back, half delirious, and the minute Hannibal thrust inside him he cried out clutching around his neck. 

“Will....” 

“Fuck, I feel so full...fuck, Hannibal...I...” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, nuzzling his neck, and didn’t move even though Will knew how desperately he wanted to. 

“Exquisite,” he whispered, kissing his cheek again, “Just...beautiful.” 

“Fuck me,” Will whispered, “Please just...” 

“Your wish is my command.” 

Thus began the longest fucking Will had ever experienced. 

He’d been fucked by men before, not a ton but enough, and not one of them lasted as long as Hannibal Lecter. He was a sobbing mess as Hannibal continued, never seeming close to a finish, and he whispered sweet nothings to Will the entire time in a language Will didn’t understand but felt deep in his very bones. 

“...Mylimasis...” 

Will clutched at his neck, tears wet on his face, and when he finally felt Hannibal cum he spilled again between them sobbing his own release against Hannibal’s neck. 

“Fuck, fuck...oh god...fuck, I...” 

Hannibal whispered to him, clutching hard, and they didn’t pull apart for what felt like ages. He felt Hannibal’s warm breath on his neck, and didn’t want to move even though he was tangled up so uncomfortably. 

“That was...the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

“Mmm...you’re welcome.” 

Will laughed. “I’m not gonna be able to walk for days.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and smiled. “That was the idea.” 

Will kissed him again. “Is this the part where you tell me you’re secretly a serial killer or something? Cuz at this point I’m not sure I’d care.”   
  


Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s chin as he pulled out of him, rolling to the side, and Will clutched him hard again. “If I were...you’d be the last person I’d kill. Don’t worry.” 

Will chuckled, resting his head against Hannibal’s neck. “We’re all sticky.”

“Yes.” 

“I don’t want to move.” 

“We don’t have to.” 

They stared at each other again. “I think I might be in love with you,” Will said, “Maybe a little.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Maybe a little?”

Will grinned. “Okay, maybe a lot.” 

Hannibal kissed him again softly. “My affections for you have grown exponentially over the last few months, which is why I so relentlessly pursued you. I have never felt such a connection, not to anyone, and can imagine spending eternity with you. Love is such a base word for what I know I’m feeling, but...an apt one. Will...” 

Will pressed a finger to his lips. “You gotta stop,” he joked, “I can only take so much at once. You’re gonna make me swoon.” 

Hannibal kissed his finger. “I will not,” he whispered, moving Will’s finger, “Not now, not ever. I have you and do not plan on letting you go.” 

He smiled. “Sounds good to me, Mr. Lecter. You...got any more cookies?” 

Hannibal smiled. “I have plenty,” he said, “Would you like me to get them?” 

Will pulled him in close again and sighed. “I don’t want to let you go.” 

“I won’t be gone long.” 

“I just...” 

He lifted his head. “We have all the time in the world, Will,” he said, “I promise you.” 

Will let out a long breath. “Okay. Bring back cookies and...something to clean us with.” 

Hannibal kissed him again before he got up, leaving Will alone in the office. 

He could hardly keep his eyes open as he looked around, basking in that obvious display of money, and as he felt his vision blur he knew that it would be okay if he just rested. 

Hannibal was coming back. 

And there would be cookies. 

So many cookies. 

And more sex. 

So much sex.

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
